


Just Dance

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [5]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Aidan has a hard time talking you into dancing with him.





	Just Dance

“Come on. Please _______?” Aidan asked you his lower lip began to quiver. He had been asking to take you out dancing and you wouldn’t have any of it.

 

You looked at Aidan. This was the fourth time this week that he had asked to take you dancing. You weren’t much of a dancer and didn’t want to embarrass yourself when you danced. Granted you only knew a few styles of dances that you were quite good at, but you weren’t sure of why Aidan wanted to take you out dancing.

 

But his lower lip quivering was the one thing that stopped you from saying no this time. He was giving you the puppy dog look. You hated it when he did that. That look was the only way that he got his way in doing things. You let out a soft sigh. “Alright, fine Aid.” You shook your head. You knew that you were going to regret going with him.

 

Aidan’s lips parted into a smile. A huge one at that. “Yes, I’ll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice.”

 

Your eyes widened. He was going to make you wear something nice? Well this was something that you weren’t expecting.

 

Aidan hugged you quickly before running out the door.

 

“I hope that I didn’t make a mistake.” You muttered to yourself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had done what you were asked to do. You wore a nice red dress that was meant to go dancing in. You did your make-up to match the dress, but not to be over the top. Your hair was done up in a style that you knew that Aidan liked on you. You looked at your reflection. You looked beautiful.

 

You heard a knock on the door and you knew that it was Aidan. You walked out of your room. You walked to the door and opened it.

 

Aidan’s jaw dropped.

 

“You might want to close that mouth before a fly goes into your mouth.” You said with a smile.

 

Aidan’s face flushed. “You look beautiful.”

 

You giggled. “Shall we?”

 

Aidan nodded his head. “Yes….” He said breathlessly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aidan had taken you to one of the largest dance clubs in Ireland. He wanted to show you off that was for sure. The way that he had a hold of you was saying back off she’s mine.

 

You didn’t mind that.

 

The two of you had drinks together enjoying your time together.

 

Aidan looked at you as he put his drink down. “Come, ______. Please dance with me?”

 

You let out a soft sigh and got up. You were agreeing to dance with him for the first time in a long time. You weren’t sure of it being the alcohol that was flowing through your system or what.

 

Aidan took you hand and led you out onto the dance floor. His hands went to your hips.

 

Your arms wrapped around his neck as he began to lead you on the dance floor.

 

Aidan pulled you closer to him as the two of you danced. Your head rested on his chest. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. “Thank you….”


End file.
